Midnight Conversations
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Their midnight conversations became routine after only a couple days. "Sebastian... will you… tell me that story again? The one about… the first time you saw me." SebaCiel fluff


Midnight Conversations

Their midnight conversations became routine after only a couple days. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to talk to one another, but it was the only time they had away from everyone.

So it was midnight Sebastian began to love most, along with the times his little master would curl up beside him, shame long forgotten, and just talk to him until he accidently fell asleep. Their spoken exchanges were rarely of any importance, merely what they did that day, their thoughts on something pointless such as the flowers that had been put in the hall, or some other useless topic, and constantly interrupted by seemingly endless kisses. The content of their late-night discussions never mattered; it was simply the fact that they could spend some time alone together.

Tonight started just like any other night. Sebastian tucked in his young master before he felt a small tug on his sleeve and a faint whisper of, 'Stay here with me… please'. Every night they felt that they had to continue putting up the act of 'butler and master' until they cuddled up together and the two allowed their image to drop. Before all, even before their emotions or their desires, came their image. Always.

As Ciel pulled Sebastian down onto the bed with him, he paused for a moment, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

The younger scooted over and gestured for Sebastian to sit next to him. As the elder did, Ciel spoke again, his voice small and quiet, "Can we…" he blushed faintly and lightly placed his cheek onto Sebastian's side, "Can we talk about something… specific?"

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Ciel's small shoulders and gently pulled him closer, "Anything for you, kitten."

Had demons not had extraordinary hearing senses, Ciel's reply would have been completely inaudible to the elder, "Will you… tell me that story again? The one about… the first time you saw me."

Sebastian smiled; it had been a good couple years since he first told this to Ciel, but his master had never asked to hear it again before now, "The first time I saw you was a just over ten years before you would see me. By a coincidence, or perhaps you'd like to call it fate, I was just about to go back home when I heard a scream. I had heard many humans scream in agony before and it didn't bother me in the slightest, but something told me to go find out who made it and who- or what- caused it. I found her at a hospital, about to give birth. She was sick, very sick, and I could tell that she, and maybe her not yet born son, would probably die. To me, she should have seemed like any other human, tiny, pathetic and useless. But something about her caught my attention."

Small, fearful trembles came from Ciel's figure, despite the fact that both knew how the story ended. The butler stopped and asked, "Shall I stop?" A shake of the other's head convinced him to continue:

"Just moments before her life ended, I intervened. I felt that I had to. The baby was delivered successfully, and both of them became healthier than before. The doctors called it a miracle, a true work of God. But it was me. I witnessed the birth. That was the first time I laid eyes on you. You were a beautiful baby, stronger and healthier than most. Within the first minute I saw you, I was glad I had saved that woman. Your mother."

Sebastian stopped, but was prompted to start again when Ciel whispered to him, "Keep going."

So his story was extended, "Never would I have thought that I would return each and every day to see you. Of course, I never met you face-to-face, but I watched you and protected you, from everything that I could. I told myself that it was simply to make sure that you and your mother made a full recovery. But years later, I was still there. Remember all those winters your friends got sick and you didn't? Or that time you climbed a tree and fell from it, somehow not breaking your arm? The bruises, cuts and scratches from everyday activities that healed over night? All of that was me. I made sure you were never hurt. You grew up into such a cute boy, Ciel. Every day, it seemed you just became more and more adorable. I began wanting to truly meet you, to hear your voice speaking to me. Or not, you were rather shy when you were younger. But I soon found myself feeling something a demon should never feel for a human. Something I never thought was possible."

Ciel interrupted again. "What was it, Sebastian?" he asked.

"What was what?"

There was silence for a moment as Ciel flushed an incredible shade of pink, "What was it… that you felt for me?"

The demon smiled and laughed faintly, "It's not time for that yet."

With that, the story resumed, "On the day of your tenth birthday, I wanted to make that day special for you. All of your birthdays, I added a small something that I knew you'd like, once a butterfly waiting for you to wake up, and there when you fell asleep that night, once a snowfall large enough for snowmen, but light enough so it wasn't too cold, always something different. But I wanted your tenth birthday to be extra special. I took my eyes off you for a couple hours and when I came back…"

Images erupted in Ciel's mind as his butler trailed off. Images of him in the manor, fire all around him, everything falling prey to its fiery hunger. Images of his parents, with no hope of them being rescued in time. He shivered, but his shivers didn't stop. He once again felt the fear that had gripped his heart on that day of his tenth birthday.

Sebastian hugged his master tightly as he quickly went on, "At that point, there was no bond between us other than the emotional one I held for you. It took me a week to find you. And when I did, I found there was no way to save you. There was nothing I could do. I killed as many as I was allowed. I told you about how demons can't kill too many humans in one day, right? I did; good. But every time I killed someone else, fear kept you where you were. The only way I could save you, would be to contract you."

Ciel's breaths became shallow as he nodded for the demon to keep going.

"I did it as soon as I could, but, as you know, demons cannot contract one who believes in God. Watching you during that month was agony, for both you and me. I feared for your life as if it were my own. I waited and waited. And I hated every second of it. I did the best I could, to protect you. But I failed. I despised myself for it. Seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything. And that's why, the moment we became contracted, I vowed to protect you better, to never leave your side."

By this time in the story, Sebastian's shirt was slightly damp from tears, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"'When you stood before me, beat up and bruised, I admired the way you remained standing. Still alive, after all that had happened and ready to move forwards. There was a fire in your eyes that day, a fire I have never seen before then. I see it often in you. And in that moment, when you took my hand, finally released from confinement, and stood, when I realized what my feelings were towards you."

He paused then, waiting for Ciel to look up at him. The young boy soon did, allowing his eyes to meet his butler's. The demon brushed his master's bangs away from his contracted eye as he finished his story, "They were feelings of love."


End file.
